It is found that the prior art muffler has the following drawbacks:
1. The flow rate of the exhaust gas will be reduced thereby decreasing the output power of the engine.
2. Such muffler is made of asbestos or glass fiber which is harmful to the health.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved muffler which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.